Llamada caliente
by Cleoly
Summary: una interrupción en una muy importante reunión hace a Diego argentina  tener que irse y ver cual era el problema.  soy un asco para los resúmenes... sorry T.T


**precaucion:** hard lemon aqui xD, mucho yaoi xD y malas palabras

* * *

Estaba en una reunión sumamente importante de la cual darían información de nuevos avances tecnológicos, y también planeaba firmar alguno que otro lazo de amistad con algún país. Pero de repente comenzó a vibrar mi celular- si, lo tenía en vibrador por la reunión- pero no le preste atención, -Che, estoy ocupado-

Pasó un tiempo y volvió a vibrar, notaba como los demás pibes me miraban, y simplemente corte sin saber aun quien era el pelotudo que me llamaba.

Seguí prestando atención a la reunión y ahora si que mato a este pelotudo que me hincha las pelotas, comenzó a llamar una y otra vez aunque cortase varias veces el pelotudo celular.

Ya todos me comenzaron a mirar feo. Y decidí pedir permiso para salir a contestar.

Una ves Salí de la sala de reuniones, y por cierto el puto celular seguía vibrando, conteste sin ni si quiera mirar quien era el imbecil que me llamaba.

-por la mierda ¿que quéres?- conteste alterado

-weon de mierda porque no contestai tu caga de celular, te eh llamado como mil veces-

-¿Manuel?... ¡Manuel! ¿Sos tarado o te haces? pelotudo de mierda, estoy en una reunion importan…-

-cállate weon, te quiero ahora aca en la casa-

-¿!Que me decís!, dejá de hinchar las pelotas Manu, te digo que estoy ocup..-

-Mira weon me importa una raja lo que esti haciendo, te veni pa aca ahora, ¿me entendiste?...-

-…. ¿¡Que mierda me decís!, ¡mira Manuel yo….¿Manuel?...¿Manuel?, ¡La puta! ¡Que se cree este pelotudo de mierda!- dije con toda mi rabia, el muy pelotudo me colgó, ¡ami!.

Entré todo emputecido a la reunión, realmente ese tarado se había salido de los limites, pero ¿porque estaría tan enojado? Aunque... no, su vos no era de enojo. Quizás el boludo reviso el álbum de fotos que sale el en bóxer y que subí hace poco a mi Facebook, mejor voy para allá.

-disculpá la tardanza- me disculpe- pero me salio algo urgente y me debo ir-

Y en esto hablo Gustavo. –no te preocupes anda no mas acá te reservarmos algunos folletos de la reunión- le hice un gesto con el pulgar en señal de agradecimiento.  
Y dije – sos divino- y me fui.

Salí del edificio de conferencias y me fui corriendo, tan solo pensar que Manuel hubiese descubierto que subí esas fotos de el en bóxer….. Bueno, me fui en bondi lo mas rápido posible y mientras iba en el, pensaba ¿y que pasa si realmente le paso algo malo?-

-Che, ¿podes apurarte un poco?- le dije al chofer del Bondi en el que iba. Este acelero y pronto llegue a nuestra casa. Si, aclaro que de ase un tiempo Manuel y yo, estábamos viviendo en la misma casa. Tome un billete y le pague al chofer, luego me baje, del auto para dirigirme a la entrada de la casa. No era muy lujosa, pero era realmente acogedora y grossa como yo.

Saque las llaves con prisa necesitaba saber que le había pasado a Manuel para que llamara de esa forma a mi celular, realmente el no acostumbra a llamar, dice que se ve poco macho, que las minas son las que pasan hablando por teléfono y boludeces así ¿que se yo?...

Abrí la puerta de la casa realmente apurado

-Manu ya llegue ¿que paso?- no alcance a reaccionar y vi a Manuel realmente excitado sobre mi, me comenzó a langüetiar la oreja, realmente no entendía que estaba pasando.  
Amenos que el me haya llamado solo porque estaba caliente…

-Manuel González! ¿! Solo me llamabas porque estabas caliente boludo!-

-si- me dijo el muy pelotudo y siguió lamiéndome la oreja luego comenzó a sacarme el terno y lo frene, para bajarlo de mí, al parecer se molesto.

-¿! Manu por esta pelotuda razón vos me hiciste venirme de la reunión!-dije serio-¿sabes?, era realmente importante para mi- dije en un tono triste.

-…- me miro un rato con una mirada fruncida y desvio la mirada- weno weon si estan importante vuelve no mas, demas que encuentro a otro weon caliente por ahí, no creo que falten- eso me saco de quisio

-que mierda decis manuel- y lo aprete de los brazos.

-si po, ándate no mas, ahí, no se po, llamo al Francis, de mas que el esta dispuesto a todo… -decia en un tono que me molestaba bastante- ¿que te parece Gilbert? Oh! ¡Ya se! ¿Que tal Arthur? -

-¡Por las pelotas!, ¡calláte manuel, calláte!-

-pero si vo no lo queri hacer po-

-¿y quien te dijo a vos que no queria?-

Y con la furia que tenia lo tome y tire sobre la mesa mas cercana que había, la del comedor. Con fuerza comencé a desgarrarle la ropa que traía consigo, realmente estaba emputecido por todo esto, pero jamás había visto a Manuel de esa forma…tan... tan caliente. Eso me excitaba de una manera extraña.

-asi se hace Diego- me dijo el muy boludo con una voz baja pero sensual.

Comencé a lamer su cuello, y morderlo, lo hacia fuertemente por que realmente aun estaba muy molesto.  
Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba, el se aferraba a mi cuerpo como si de eso dependiera su vida, de repente me percate de que algo me rozaba por abajo, era la notable excitación de Manuel por su capital. Y la tome entre mi mano para producirle un poco de placer.

-¿te gusta esto manu?- y se la apretaba mas y mas con el movimiento de arriba y abajo

-ah!...ngh!.. si, pero ah .. no me la apreti tan fuerte… ahg!-

-pero a vos te gusta esto-

-si pero…!agh!…- se la apreté demasiado parece, bueno esto le sirve de lección.

Después de eso, de un de repente me separe de Manuel, el quedo un poco extrañado, por que le había dejado a medias, así que se abalanzó contra mi y baya que estaba caliente si en un segundo el pibe me dejo sin nada puesto encima, mientras me besaba de una forma totalmente nueva para mi. Eso me extasío, su lengua recorría mi boca en círculos y chocaba contra la mía enredándose y desenredándose por completo. Y sus manos topaban mi capital, que ya estaba bien despierta.

-mmm… sos un travieso manu- y me miro con una cara excitada que pareciera que solo pensara en comerme. No puedo negar que tengo un cuerpo envidiable, pero su cara realmente me asustaba un poco, me tomo en un abrazo y me tiro sobre el casi reclamando que lo poseyera, y yo no le negaría lo que me pedía.

Estando encima de el inicie el choque de capitales mientras lamia sus tetillas con movimientos de lengua circulares, deguste cada parte de su abdomen como si de un caramelo sabor a dulce de leche se tratara.

-ngh! Ah! Diego, ya po, dale…ah!-

-pedímelo Manu- le dije mientras acariciaba cierta zona erógena en su cabellera.

-mmm…agh! M..met..-

-Si ¿que querés que haga Manu? – le decía en un tono burlón, sabia muy bien lo que quería decirme, pero tenia que pagármela por lo que me había hecho.

-agh!- fue lo único que dijo cuando le introduje los tres dedos al mismo tiempo por su zona baja. Inicie movimientos circulares y vi lo rápido que se acostumbro, creo que casi no hubiese necesitado hacer ese movimiento.

Velozmente fui guiado por Manu para subirme a la mesa con el, esta rechino un poco, no se si aguantara con nosotros dos ahí arriba. Yo estaba totalmente concentrado en otra cosa, y si se rompe, ¿ya que?

Introduje a buenos aires por la cuenca santiaguina, con un movimiento brusco y sin cuidado.

-ahg! Weon….!- oí decir a manuel.

-manu, esto es tu castigo por hacerme esto boludo- comence a dar estocadas mas fuertes y cada ves mas fuertes, manu gritaba de dolor mesclado con placer, que lentamente solo fue lo ultimo. Sus gritos resonaban por toda los lugares de la casa-

-vamos pibe, pe… per..r don ¡ah!-

-agh! Aah! So..s.o..orry..ah!-

-mas ..Fu agh! Te…mmm-

-Sorr..y ..ygh! - y mientras estábamos bajo ese frenesí de movimientos bruscos y aire caliente, mi mano comenzó por masajear el miembro de Manuel, mientras, su zona trasera era azotada contra mi cuerpo una y otra vez. Sus manos se aferraban en mis piernas para sujetarse de algo, ya que lo necesitaba o sino se saldría de control por la sangre tan ardiente que corría por sus venas y las mías.

A lo lejos se oían leves ruidos que Manuel y yo no percibimos por el acto que realizábamos, toda nuestra concentración estaba en eso.

Bruscamente, di vuelta a Manuel, para sentarlo en mis piernas y que el me quedara mirando a mi.  
Nos miramos un instante y el pibe se acomodo para proseguir, se sentó sobre mi miembro y sin que pasara unos minutos tras unas estocadas mas bruscas se vino sobre mi, pero yo aun no había terminado, así que no lo deje ir hasta que yo lo hiciera.

Sabia que el estaba cansado pero seguí hasta el final. La extrañeza mía fue ver que Manuel no parecía agotado y siguió hasta el final conmigo. Si hasta pareciese que quería mas.

-Diego, ¿estai cansao?- no podia decirle que si, yo soy demaciado grosso como para quedar cansado con esto.

-no, para nada, ¿Por qué preguntás-

-yo quiero seguir- esto me tomo por sorpresa, comenzo a acariciarme el cuerpo lentamente, pero de una forma excitante, de esas formas que pocas veses lo hacia y que me descontrolaba, luego introdujo mi capital en su boca para lubricarla y volver a sentarse arriba de ella, lo hacia con movimientos circulares y de un lado hacia otro y cuando ya la vio bien excitada se sentó sobre mi, para iniciar nuevamente el moviendo de vaivén, pero ahora eran con menor fuerza que antes.

-Diego, más fuerte-

-si Manu tranquilo, si ya voy-

-pero dale luego- junte un poco de energía, y comencé a empujar mas fuerte y mas fuerte hasta que mis fuerzas volvieron, y mis estocadas lo hacían gritar

-ah! Diego mng! Duele.-

-¿no querías fuerte boludo?-

-si ahg!-

Un pequeño instante después el acto termino, la mesa en la que estamos tambaleaba por todo el movimiento producido. Y nos quedamos hay mirándonos cuando de repente sonó la puerta como si alguien entrase.

-¿Diego estas?, la puerta estaba abierta, así que entre por que te traje los folletos de…..

si seré boludo ¿como se me olvido cerrar la puerta?

* * *

**ojala les guste :D**

**bueno para los que no saben los personajes son de hetamerica, no de latin hetalia XD, me guio mejor por ellos xD**


End file.
